Piratas del Caribe 2: El tesoro de Barba Roja
by Princess Leia Organa
Summary: Elizabeth y Will llevan dos años sin saber sobre Jack. Un dia, Elizabeth se encuentra con el y prometen volver a verse, pero Elizabeth nunca se imaginaría para que y cómo...
1. El reencuentro

Hola! n.n pues soy nueva en escribir fanfics de Piratas del Caribe, pero ya escribí varios en otros temas. Bueno, me voy a presentar n.n Soy Leia y me encanta escribir fan fics y aqui vengo con uno sobre Piratas del Caribe. En este momento lo estoy escribiendo, asi que tengan pasiencia en esperar a que lo escriba y luego suba, pero no lo voy a dejar hasta que lo termine n.n

Sin más preambulos, les presento mi ff: **PIRATAS DEL CARIBE 2: EL TESORO DE BARBA ROJA**.

* * *

**Capítulo uno: El re-encuentro.**

"Estamos llegando a destino, capitán."

"Muy bien hecho, muchas gracias."

El capitán giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Observaba las tranquilas aguas del mar. Pequeñas olas se movían de aquí hacia allá. Aún recordaba, hace tiempo, a dos grandes personas que había conocido…Un tripulante interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Capitán, ya llegamos a destino."

El capitán miró su brújula que no apuntaba al norte y la cerró con una mano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth¿estás bien?"

Elizabeth, desde su cama, tosió una vez y respondió, con voz entrecortada:

"Si…estoy mejor "

"Recuerda tomar tu medicina."

"Si, no lo olvidaré."

El padre de Elizabeth se retiró de detrás de la puerta de su hija. Elizabeth estaba enferma, tenía un resfriado , hacía 3 días que estaba en cama, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Habían pasado ya casi 2 años desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, Will Turner, y también habían pasado casi 2 años desde que había conocido a un pirata…Jack Sparrow, y hacía el mismo tiempo que no lo veía. Aunque todavía no se olvidaba de él, las aventuras que pasaron los tres con el "Perla Negra", la tripulación maldita, el oro azteca y todo lo relacionado. Había sido una gran experiencia y desde entonces no había ocurrido nada parecido, su vida había transcurrido normalmente, pero ella soñaba con que, alguna vez, vuelva a tener una aventura como aquella, una sin igual, una…solo otra aventura…

Tocaron a la puerta.

"¿Quién…quien es?" – dijo Elizabeth tosiendo.

"Permiso, soy yo, Ellen, vengo a darle la medicina, señorita." – era una mucama.

Elizabeth suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada mientras Ellen preparaba la medicina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luego de almorzar, el padre de Elizabeth fue a darle una noticia.

"Mira, hija, se que no quieres mucho al Comodoro Norrington, pero van a cambiarlo de posición y habrá una ceremonia esta tarde. Pero hay un problema… "- Elizabeth miró extrañada a su padre. – "la ceremonia es en Port tayra."

"¡Port Tayra! Pero es como a diez mil millas de aquí!" – exclamó

"No exageres, Elizabeth. Además ya estas mucho mejor, y al Comodoro le daría mucha alegría verte allí."

"De acuerdo…- dijo Elizabeth no muy convencida."

A las cinco de la tarde partieron en barco hacia Port Tayra. En unas casi dos horas llegaron a destino. Entraron en un fuerte que había en esa ciudad y comenzó la ceremonia. Elizabeth estaba más que aburrida. Lo único que deseaba ahora era volver a Port Royal para estar con su amado Will.

La ceremonia no había terminado cuando comenzaron a haber muchas explosiones y cañonazos contra Port Tayra. Todos se resguardaron, pero Elizabeth se había escapado y corría por las peligrosas calles de Port Tayra, esquivando a las demás personas que corrían por su vida. Elizabeth miró hacia atrás y vio, a lo lejos, un barco que le pareció muy conocido:

"¿El perla negra? – dijo. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, chocó con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo. La chica sacudió su cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con alguien muy familiar.

"Jack!" – exclamó

Jack se levantó, se balanceó un poco y respondió:

"Elizabeth, Qué haces aquí?"

"Mejor dicho¿Qué haces tú aqui?" – le devolvió la pregunta, poniéndose de pie.

Una bala de cañón cayó cerca de ellos. Jack se tiró al suelo, llevando con él a Elizabeth.

"Mejor vamos a un lugar seguro." – dijo

Ambos se levantaron y se metieron en un galpón. Jack cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia su amiga.

"Ahora si¿qué haces aqui?" – le preguntó la chica a Sparrow.

"¿Qué voy a estar haciendo¡Soy un pirata, vinimos a saquear Port Tyra, pero no sabía que me encontraría contigo."

"Ni yo contigo."-

"Pero, qué haces tú aquí, tú vives en Port Royal." – preguntó el capitán.

"Vine a una ceremonia del Comodoro Norrington."

"Del que tiene cabeza de balón?"

"Jack!"

Sparrow caminó observando el galpón. Giró hacia Elizabeth y exclamó:

"Cambiando un poco de tema¿Cómo está Will?"

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar." – escucharon otra gran explosión cerca - "¿Ese es tu barco?"

"Ah, si, lo siento."

"Pues, podrías decirles que ya no disparen?"

"Si lo hago¿de qué nos amotinaríamos?"

Elizabeth movió la cabeza en señal de que estaba harta y respondió:

"Por favor!"

Jack la miró desafiante.

"De acuerdo, solo porque eres mi amiga y me caes bien."

"Gracias"

Jack le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a salir. Pero justo cuando abrió la puerta, la chica lo llamó:

"Jack…"- el capitán giró –"fue un gusto volver a verte luego de estos años" –Elizabeth sonrió. – "Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver."

- "Lo haremos." – Dijo Jack y le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego salió y cerró el galpón.

Elizabeth no podía dejar de sonreír. Acababa de ver a la persona con la que no había dejado de soñar y pensar desde que se habían conocido. Su gran amigo pirata…

En unos momentos las explosiones cesaron. Salió afuera y observó como se alejaba el Perla Negra.

* * *

_Hola! espero que les halla gustado este pequeño fragmento que es la introducción. Aunque les halla parecido aburrido, les prometo que no será nada de eso los próximos capítulos ;)_

_Leia )_


	2. Una nueva aventura

**Capítulo dos: Una nueva aventura**

Un elegante carruaje llega a la casa del gobernador. En la puerta de la mansión, un ansioso y desesperado muchacho está de pie. Cuando divisa el carruaje, corre hasta el y abre la puerta para que el gobernador y Elizabeth puedan bajar.

"Elizabeth! Estas bien?" – pregunta el muchacho, asustado.

"Si, Will, no me pasó nada, además me encontré con un viejo amigo" – le respondió la muchacha. Will la mira extrañado.

Ya dentro de la mansión…

"Cómo con un viejo amigo?" – le preguntó Will a Elizabeth

"Con Ja…" – pero su padre estaba escuchando la conversación – "Jake, con Jake!"

Will capta la indirecta y le dice:

"Ah, que bien. Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?"

"Claro, gracias."

Ambos suben a la habitación de Elizabeth y cuando cierran la puerta Will le pregunta:

"Con quien te encontraste?"

"Con Jack"

"Jack, Jack Sparrow?"

Elizabeth no contesta, pero asiente con la cabeza.

"Luego de tanto tiempo!" – exclama Will

Se sientan en la cama de Elizabeth y ésta comienza a relatarle lo ocurrido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luego de cuatro días…

Elizabeth caminaba por una calle de Port Royal cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia su espalda.

Elizabeth observó con desagrado a esa persona, vestía ropas extrañas y tenía el rostro tapado con un pañuelo.

"Lo siento, no lo conozco" – dijo Elizabeth tratando de soltarse

"Claro que si" – escuchó que le respondía una voz muy familiar. La persona se sacó el pañuelo y Elizabeth pudo observar de quién se trataba.

"Jack? Qué haces aquí?"

"De nuevo tú con esa pregunta!" – contestó – "Necesito tu ayuda y la de Will para otra aventura"

"Oh, no! Otra aventura no!" – Elizabeth no sabía porqué había contestado eso. Durante casi dos años había sido su sueño más profundo, pero ahora que podía conseguirlo, había respondido negativamente.

"Bueno, como quieras, pero será tu perdición" – contestó mirando hacia otro lado

"Cómo?"

"El futuro de toda la humanidad está en peligro, y digo de TODA"

"Sigo sin entender"

"Quieres que te explique a ti solamente o al joven William también?" – intercambiaron miradas y acto seguido se encontraban en la herrería de Will.

"El caso es así," – comenzó Jack – "Conocen la historia de Barba Roja, no?" – Elizabeth y Will asintieron – "Bueno, el caso es que Barba Roja tenía un gran tesoro que había sido acumulado durante tantos años, tanto oro, plata y joyas que un solo hombre no podría gastárselo solo para él. Un día, mientras Barba Roja dormía en su camarote, su tripulación lo asesinó, cegados por el deseo y las joyas." – Hizo una breve pausa.

"y? continúa!" – exclamó Will

"Espera, chico impaciente!" – carraspeó y continuó – "Bueno, donde estaba? Ah, si, la tripulación gastó mucho de ese oro en mujeres, más oro, bebidas y fiesta. Pero, alguna vez debían morir! Ya sea de ancianos, enfermedades o asesinato."

"y qué pasó con el tesoro?" – preguntó Will.

"Chico, si que eres impaciente!" – gritó Jack – "El tesoro pasó entre muchas manos. Cada vez se hizo más grande. Hasta que llegó a manos de el capitán Joel. El capitán Joel, quien tiene un nombre bastante vulgar por cierto, en vez de gastarlo lo escondió. No quiso contarle a nadie su ubicación. Muchas personas lo presionaron, pero él no accedió. Lo que pocos saben es que dejó un mapa con la ubicación del tesoro."

"Pero…eso qué tiene que ver con que la humanidad está en peligro?" – preguntó Elizabeth.

"Pues, es que el nieto de Joel quiere el tesoro, usaría el tesoro para malgastarlo en cosas para su beneficio y para el mal. No se cómo sabe donde buscar, pero siento que lo va a encontrar y yo quiero hacerlo primero."

"Pues, puede tener el mapa" – dedujo Will

"Eso es imposible" – contestó Sparrow

"Porqué?"

"Porque yo lo tengo" – exclamó y sonrió.

"Y cómo lo conseguiste?" – preguntó Elizabeth

"Como preguntan ustedes dos!" – Dijo Jack

"Hola!" – dijo sarcásticamente Will – "No estuvimos en el mar contigo y no somos piratas como tú y tu tripulación"

"Pues deberían. Bueno, como sea. Yo conseguí ese mapa en unos de mis saqueos a Lerpa. Cuando descubrimos que era un mapa, y más específicamente, el del tesoro de Barba Roja, nos quisimos morir" – Hubo un incómodo silencio por parte de los tres, intercambiando miradas. – "y?"

"y, qué?"

"Qué dicen?" – preguntó Jack

"Qué decimos sobre qué?"

"Me ayudan a buscar el tesoro o no!"

Will y Elizabeth se quedaron estupefactos. Ella sabía sobre una aventura, pero no una aventura de ese tamaño!

"Er…no se…" – contestó Elizabeth

"Porqué no?" – contestó Will. Miró a Jack y dijo -"Yo estoy contigo"

"De acuerdo, entonces yo también!" – reclamó Elizabeth

"Eso es, mis camaradas!" – dijo Sparrow – "Ahora, el problema es cómo partimos. El Perla Negra está en una isla de por aquí cerca"

"Yo conozco a un pescador que me debía un favor, tal vez pueda prestarme una barca" – contestó Will

"Perfecto" – dijo Jack y sonrió – "partimos ya mismo"

En cuestión de minutos ya estaban rumbo al Perla Negra.

Cuando subieron al barco, la tripulación del Perla estaba allí. No dieron mucha importancia a que estuvieran ellos, solo los saludaron y ya.

Jack les asignó a Will y a Elizabeth un camarote a cada uno y se dirigió a conducir su barco.

No pasó mucho por dos días, hasta que llegaron a Lakta, una isla en la que desembarcaron por un tiempo para descansar. Pero Will y Elizabeth no se imaginaban adonde irían en primer lugar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Otra ronda de ron!" – gritó un pirata desde una mesa mientras los demás gritaban contentos.

Will y Elizabeth estaban sentados en una mesa, solos.

"Claro, él es Jack Sparrow, cómo no se me ocurrió que vendríamos hacia aquí?" – preguntó Elizabeth de mala gana. Will asintió.

Un pirata muy borracho se acercó a la mesa de ellos, con una botella de ron en la mano dijo:

"Vamos, preciosuraaaaa!" – hipó – "Ven..a…a…bai…" – pero no terminó la frase, pues terminó en el suelo.

Elizabeth no lo soportó más y se levantó de la mesa, para irse de esa taberna.

"Dile a Jack que me voy al motel de aquí enfrente" – le dijo a Will.

Will se quedó solo en la mesa, pero al rato se sentó Gibbs con él.

"Cómo te encuentras, William?"

"Me gustaría no estar aquí, pero…" – dijo mientras observaba cómo un hombre golpeaba a otro que caía al suelo delante de él.

En eso se sienta Jack en la mesa de Will, con botella en mano.

"Y Elizabeth?" – preguntó

"Se fue al motel. No aguantó tanto olor a ron" – respondió Will

"Es una niña" – dijo Jack mientras bebía de la botella

"No digas eso!" – exclamó Will

Jack lo miró unos segundos.

"tú también" – dijo nuevamente y siguió bebiendo.

Will suspiró. Se levantó y dijo:

"Creo que yo también me iré"

"De acuerdo, pero no sabes de lo que te pierdes"

"Creo que de nada" – terminó diciendo y salió de la taberna hacia el motel que estaba enfrente.

Debía ser medianoche. El cielo tenía un color negro azulado y diminutos puntitos de color plateado lo bañaban.

Will entró en el motel y se encontró con un hombre que tenía acorralada a Elizabeth contra la pared y trataba de besarla. Ésta desviaba la cabeza y trataba de escapar, en vano.

Will se llenó de rabia y apartó al hombre, quien cayó sobre unas sillas en un costado. Pudo oler el aliento a ron que tenía el hombre. Tomó a Elizabeth del brazo, pidió una habitación y subieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Estás bien?" – le preguntó preocupado.

"Si, pero creo que me daré una ducha, ese hombre me bañó de olor a ron" – respondió y se dirigió al baño.

Desde la ventana podía verse la taberna de enfrente. Podía observarse a personas brindar por cualquier cosa, beber y pelear. En ese momento, solo unas pocas personas estaban fuera. Dos hombres estaban murmurando, se veía claramente en sus expresiones y en lo cerca que hablaban, casi en el oído.

Una vez Elizabeth hubo salido de la ducha, se acostaron a dormir. Ya era tarde, pero los tripulantes del Perla Negra seguían en la taberna, festejando quién sabía qué.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado n.n


	3. En busca de Will

Hola! hace un montonaso que no pongo un capitulo nuevo, lo siento u.u prometo escribir más seguido. Aqui traigo, por fin el tercer capitulo! xDDD que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo tres: En busca de Will**

Will y Elizabeth estaban dormidos. Ambos estaban de costado y Will abrazaba a la muchacha. Eran como las 3 de la mañana, cuando sonidos de disparos y botellas rompiéndose hicieron que el joven Will se despertara sobresaltado. Sin despertar a Elizabeth, quién no se había inmutado, se levantó, se puso su chaqueta, sus zapatos y salió a ver qué sucedía fuera.

Al salir, vio muchas personas peleándose con botellas, revolver y puños. Supuso que eran borrachos, así que se dirigía de regreso al hotel cuando una mano extraña le tapó la boca y lo echó hacia atrás, donde había un callejón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Débiles rayos de sol entraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Algunos rayos golpeaban a Elizabeth en el rostro. Ésta se giró para poder dormir con tranquilidad, pero un portazo la sobresaltó. Jack había entrado a la habitación, con una botella de ron en la mano.

Miró a Elizabeth sola en la cama. Intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos y luego Jack dijo:

"donde está William?"

Elizabeth, quien no se había percatado de su ausencia, miró hacia todos lados.

"Estaba aquí hace unos minutos" – dijo Elizabeth levantándose de la cama. Buscó en toda la pequeña habitación, en el baño, pero sin resultados.

"Hay que buscarlo fuera" – respondió. Se dirigió a la salida, donde estaba Jack, pero éste la detuvo.

"No pensarás salir así, no?"

Elizabeth tenía la enagua del vestido, pero no al que va por encima de la enagua. Lo miró enojada.

"Iré a averiguar a la taberna, tú mientras cámbiate" – dejó la botella de ron en la mesada y despareció.

Elizabeth comenzó a cambiarse. Se colocó el vestido que llevaba el día anterior, uno color verde agua, y unos zapatos. Luego se peinó un poco y ya estaba lista. Se disponía a salir cuando observó la botella de ron. Automáticamente la tomó y vació su contenido en el retrete. Luego dejó la botella donde estaba anteriormente. Fue a buscar su chaqueta y Jack ya estaba de regreso.

"Averiguaste algo?" – le preguntó

"Si, averigüé varias cosas. Una de ellas es cómo hacer para no romper la botella cuando…"

"Algo sobre WILL" – hizo que la última palabra se destacara.

"Ah, lo siento" – sonrió un poco y enseguida volvió a cerrar la boca – "Un viejo tabernero me dijo que a eso de las 3 de la mañana se desató una pelea entre borrachos y…"

"Eso que tiene que ver con Will?"

"Ustedes nunca escuchan toda la historia antes de preguntar, verdad?" – Elizabeth no se dignó a responder. – "Bueno, como sea, el tabernero me dijo que vio a un chico parecido a Will que salió a ver qué ocurría, pero vio que una persona lo arrastró hacia un callejón. Ya está, ese es el fin de la historia, ahora si puedes preguntar lo que quieras, amor."

Elizabeth lo miró frunciendo el seño.

"Ahora qué vamos a hacer?"

"Seguir las pistas" – respondió Sparrow y sonrió de costado.

Estaban saliendo cuando Jack quiso tomar su botella de ron, pero estaba vacía.

"MI RON!" – gritó

"Ah, si, lo tiré por el retrete" – respondió la chica sin girarse y sin mirarlo.

Jack sacó su espada y por un momento sintió una furia incontrolable, pero se contuvo y la guardó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya estaban fuera. Jack le señaló el callejón que había dicho el tabernero y fueron allí. No había nada fuera de lo común, excepto el horrible olor.

"A qué apesta aquí!" – gritó Elizabeth tapándose la nariz.

"A Lorkassa"

"A quién?"

"Lorkassa! Del que te conté"

"Tú me dijiste Joel!"

"Se llama Joel Lorkassa!"

"Y qué vamos a hacer?"

"Sé donde encontrarlo" – respondió Jack mientras se volteaba y caminaba. Elizabeth lo siguió.

"Y a donde vamos ahora?"

"A buscar a la tripulación, partimos en seguida"

"Partimos? Hacia donde?"

"Broncow"- le respondió Jack sin parar de caminar y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Una vez que Sparrow consiguió reunir a toda la tripulación, exclamó:

"Damas y caballeros, partimos hacia Broncow!"

"Y qué haremos allí?" – preguntó uno de los piratas.

"Rescatar a un amigo, pero mientras podemos disfrutar de lo que esa isla nos brinda! Tesoros, fiestas, mujeres y más!"

Todos los piratas vitorearon y se dirigieron a sus puestos en el Perla Negra.

Una vez que estuvieron listos para zapar, lo hicieron.

"Para qué me aventuré otra vez!" – dijo Elizabeth – "Ahora Will está en problemas…"

Elizabeth estaba en su camarote. No podía contener la preocupación. Caminaba de aquí hacia allá, pensando en su amado Will.

Recordaba cuando lo conoció, cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo juntos, recordaba todo. Pero un golpe a la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

"Pase" – dijo y Gibbs apareció.

"Señorita Elizabeth, le aconsejo que se quede aquí tranquila. Jack me dijo que la encierre en su camarote porque ha decidido que nos amotinemos de un barco que viene hacia nosotros."

"Pero, Will…!" – protestó la chica, caminando hacia Gibbs que se había asomado a la puerta. Pero el hombre cerró la puerta y la trabó con una llave. Elizabeth golpeó la puerta.

"Lo lamento mucho, pero el capitán me lo ordenó, no quiere que le ocurra nada" – pudo escuchar del otro lado. Acto seguido escucho pequeños pasos que se alejaban.

"Hubiera bastado con que me lo digan y ya!" – gritó Elizabeth contra la puerta.

Golpeó una vez más la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó allí, sin hacer nada, solo sentada…

En cubierta, se acercaban al barco que querían amotinar. Gibbs se acercó a Jack y le dijo:

"Todo listo, capitán"

"Muy bien hecho. No quiero que le pase nada a esa niñita de papá" – respondió.

En el camarote de Elizabeth, reinaba el silencio puro. Pero, en un momento escuchó disparos, cañones, gritos y mucho movimiento. Se inquietó mucho. Se pegó a la puerta de madera de su camarote y se quedó a escuchar.

Los fuertes ruidos no duraron tanto como ella esperaba. En un rato todo fue silencio. Luego comenzó a escuchar movimiento, pero movimiento común, de gente caminando, llevando cosas de aquí hacia allá, charlas, …

Golpeó un par de veces de la puerta. Nada. Golpeó de nuevo. Sin respuesta. Miró su camarote. Constaba con una cama demacrada, una mesa de luz con una vela en un candelabro y un armario. Elizabeth se dirigió al armario y lo abrió de par en par. Estaba lleno de ropa reluciente, no parecía pertenecer a ese cuarto.

"Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles" – se dijo a si misma y se sumergió en ese mar de ropa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Capitán"

Jack giró y se encontró con Ana María.

"Capitán, qué haremos con la Señorita Swann?"

"Oh! Claro, casi me olvido de ella. Ve y…"

Jack no pudo terminar su frase. Se escuchó un disparo y la puerta del camarote de Elizabeth se abrió de par en par. De la puerta, apareció una Elizabeth totalmente cambiada, no parecía la señorita que solía ser. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones y botas de pirata, camisa y chaleco de cuero, tenía el cabello suelto y un poco revuelto y usaba un sombrero estilo pirata.

Elizabeth se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jack guardando el revólver que llevaba en un costado de su pantalón.

"Mi barco!" – gritó Jack

"Pensabas tenerme ahí encerrada todo el viaje?" – contestó ella

"Solo un poco más. Que llevas puesto?"

"Ropas que encontré en el camerino. También encontré un revólver y una espada. Demostraré que puedo ser toda una pirata si quiero."

Jack aguantó un poco la risa que lo invadió por unos segundos.

"Como desees." – Contestó el capitán – "Ya casi llegamos a Broncow"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will abrió los ojos. Todo estaba muy oscuro, no veía nada. Sentía que estaba amordazado con un pañuelo en la boca y con las manos atadas a la espalda. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producido, seguramente, por un golpe. No recordaba lo sucedido, lo único que recordaba era que alguien lo empujaba hacia un callejón, luego de eso su mente estaba en blanco.

Esperó un poco hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Pudo notar que se encontraba en una especie de calabozo, construido de piedra y con una puerta metálica. No había ventanas y parecía ser una especie de círculo. El calabozo solo constaba con unas camas de metal sin colchones y unas esposas colgadas de la pared.

Will se encontraba en un costado, sentado en el suelo. Escuchó pasos, y observó que la puerta se abría un poco. Observó a una mujer de cabellos largos, ondulados y negros, vestida con un vestido rojo oscuro, que lo miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. A los cinco minutos, la misma mujer regresó, esta vez, con un plato de comida, un pedazo de pan y un vaso con agua. La mujer entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Hola" – dijo, dejando la comida en un costado. Will intentó hablar, pero no pudo, al tener un pañuelo en la boca. La mujer se lo desató. Will notó que la muchacha tenía las manos muy suaves y sedosas. Era hermosa. – "Siento el inconveniente, pero quería ver como estabas y te traje un poco de comida, supuse que tendrías hambre".

La voz de la muchacha era muy suave y tierna. Will no habló, pero asintió con la cabeza. La muchacha también le desató las manos, para que éste pudiera comer.

Will comenzó a probar la comida. Estaba deliciosa. Cuando terminó le dio las gracias a la muchacha y preguntó su nombre.

"Sophie" – respondió ésta.

Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Sophie recogió el plato de comida vació, volvió a amordazar a Will y abrió la puerta para retirarse. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, miró nuevamente a Will y dijo:

"Lo siento"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack estaba en el timón, cuando se le acercó Elizabeth.

"Cuánto falta?" – preguntó

"No mucho, descuida, llegaremos pronto."

Hubo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la muchacha volvió a hablar.

"Desde qué edad estás en el mar?"

"Desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre era un pirata y marinero de gran orgullo, mi madre se enamoró de él apenas se conocieron. A los dos años de haber nacido, mi madre falleció. Crecí con mi padre, y me retiré a hacer mi propia vida apenas tuve edad."

Hubo otros segundos de silencio.

"Seguros crees que mi vida es una vida de oro, no? Que siempre tuve lo que quise, que era una niña mimada y que tuve una vida muy feliz siendo rica. La verdad es que no, todo lo contrario. No llegué a conocer a mi madre, mi padre nunca estaba en casa, siempre me cuidaba una mucama. Nunca fui feliz. Hasta que, conocí a Will. Se que éramos muy chicos, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. Fue una luz brillante en medio de mi vida oscura. Él siempre me apoyó en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre estuvo conmigo."

"Parece que ambas vidas tienen su lado malo y su lado bueno, no?" – respondió Jack. La miró y le dedicó una de sus más lindas sonrisas.

"Tierra a la vista!" – gritó un marinero.

"Muy buen, caballeros!" – miró a Elizabeth – "y muchachas! Llegamos a destino!"


End file.
